dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix)
Not to be confused with Unbelievable by EMF. Song Information Artist: jun feat. Sarah-Jane Composition: Junko Karashima Arrangement: Sparky Lyrics: Andy Littlewood Vocals: Sarah-Jane Neild BPM: 88-175 Length: 1:53 (short), 3:23 (full) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *BOOM BOOM DANCE/Rhythm Party DLC Song Pack 1 Lyrics Short Version Spinning around, I've got my head in the clouds And now I'm flying off in the sky You're just too good to be true, and now I'm falling for you Feels like heaven when you're lifting me high Head over heels, I can't believe this is real You've got me living under a spell Just take me over and then I will be happy again You are the key, and this is destiny Don't ever let me go, you are the only one You're the light of my life Don't ever stop the show One kiss and everything will be fine ※ You, you've opened up my eyes You're so unbelievable I am floating on cloud nine And it feels so wonderful You, you're like a mystery This love is incredible I, I just can't believe Amazed by it all ※ Repeat Long Version You, you've opened up my eyes You're so unbelievable Spinning around, I've got my head in the clouds And now I'm flying off in the sky You're just too good to be true, and now I'm falling for you Feels like heaven when you're lifting me high Head over heels, I can't believe this is real You've got me living under a spell Just take me over and then I will be happy again You are the key, and this is destiny Don't ever let me go, you are the only one You're the light of my life Don't ever stop the show One kiss and everything will be fine You, you've opened up my eyes You're so unbelievable I am floating on cloud nine And it feels so wonderful You, you're like a mystery This love is incredible I, I just can't believe Amazed by it all Into my heart, you leave me right from the start And now it's beating in double-time And I'm about to explode, is this a love overload I'm on fire, cool me down with some ice Head over heels, I can't believe how it feels You've got me falling down at your feet You took me over the edge, with every word that you said And set me free, this is my destiny Don't ever let me go, you are the only one You're the light of my life Don't ever stop the show One touch and I'm becoming alive You, you've opened up my eyes You're so unbelievable I am floating on cloud nine And it feels so wonderful You, you're like a mystery This love is incredible I, I just can't believe Amazed by it all You, you've opened up my eyes You're so unbelievable I am floating on cloud nine And it feels so wonderful You, you're like a mystery This love is incredible I, I just can't believe Amazed by it all Song Connections / Remixes *A long version of UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) is also playable on DanceDanceRevolution II. Trivia *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) is a hidden boss song in DDR II, as part of Replicant D-action. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) was the first ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. It was lowered to an EXTRA STAGE song on January 24, 2012, with the addition of a new ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song, NEPHILIM DELTA (EXTRA STAGE Level 2). As of July 4, 2012 (EXTRA STAGE Level 5), it is available for regular play. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) is the only boss song by jun where it is arranged by a commissioned artist, not by jun herself. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) marks Sarah-Jane's debut in BEMANI. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) and New Decade, one of the Replicant D-action songs from DDR X2, are the only songs in DDR II's Replicant D-action with long versions. **While Pierce The Sky, also in DDR II's Replicant D-action, has a long version in the DanceDanceRevolution X2 Original Soundtrack, Pierce The Sky is only available in its short form. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix)'s Expert charts had a Voltage value of 106.989 (106). The value was later lowered to 105.408 (105) in DDR 2013. *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix)'s lyrics "Amazed by it all" confirm that UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) is Junko Karashima's last boss song in the DDR series to date. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Groove Radar values as of DDR 2013. Category:Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Jun Boss Songs Category:BOOM BOOM DANCE Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs